ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The New Dan
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:The New Dan page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Roads (Talk) 16:37, October 5, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. :( Hey Dan, I see you had to make a new account :(. You should contact the wiki people about this glitch and see if they can fix it. ET |Was |Here!!! 00:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) DAAAAAAAAAN HI NEW DAN. WHERE'S YOUR OLD VERSION Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I know that. When will you write more Random 10? And can I use Rainbow Sprinkles? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. He will appear in RANDOMNEZZ. PLAY THIS COOL GAME: http://www.bigspeedpro.com/html/gamescreen.html?game=34f64ee93552cbfa6ef4ee7ab2efc740 IT'S AWESOME Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! The sequel of the game SUCKS though. And I know that site. Btw, *travels to the past and prevents you from playing it* Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alien Remember that shadow alien in your guess that alien's abilities contest.Someone told me his name is Thumper and his color is green e is from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Hunt. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Here you Go. I have an unpixeled, clear Spidermonkey pic. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 19:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ..................... Where. Do. You. Get. Your. Avatar. ?. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ALBEDO'S TRUE FORM!! We get to see Albedo's true form in Double or Nothing!!!!!!!! YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!! ET |Was |Here!!! 00:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ALBEDO!! I HAVE COME TO STOP YOUR EVIL FROM INFECTING THIS WIKI! FACE ME!!!! Love, Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 07:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Crossover That is a great idea. I was thinking the title be somewhat like: Stan-Noah: Trixes Unleashed I'm GonnaSing the Doom Song Now! 17:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Benmeap vs. Moustachio Umm, I created a Random Wars fight where Moustachio fights Benmeap. Can you continue it when you can please? I don't want that the same thing that happened with TPCG vs. Fart will happen here. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 05:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAT COME NOW SO WE CAN FIGHT! Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 20:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Continue! Please continue Moustachio vs. Benmeap when you can. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 04:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig You should change the signature section on your userpage. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope :P Nope..... I call it "it's mine-Newbie's--ET's-movie-with-two-parts-and-special-cameos-and-deaths-with-many-twists-and turns-and-distruction-on-planet-earth"... That's all I can GIVE OUT to you ;) P.S: Sorry, but you can't join in. There are already four people in it... (But if Newbie decides to decline the offer, maybe one of your series could come in... NOT Ben 10 characters...) Season Finale I just finished the Jake 13 season finale. Could you read it and tell me what you think of it? ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 11:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CONTINUE NOW Continue Moustachio vs. Benmeap now! FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 11:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10 Is Dan 10 still going, and are you still interested in that crossover? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Questions About Stan 14 Hey Dan, I have grown an interest with Stan (readin the 1st). But on the way, I wanna ask some questions... 1.) Isn't Harold Stan's grandfather? Or was it his uncle? 2.) Is Tes Stan's cousin? 3.) So Mula is a Tetramand. 4.) When did Stan 14 start? From your newbee friend, FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 07:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC). Greymatter (UA) Where'd you get that Ultimate Alien Grey Matter user pic? He's not supposed to appear until episode 51, but he doesn't have that backround. -- Fan You are not a fan of TF, you are not in the fan list!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 00:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Yeah sure! It sounds reall good, we will have Albedo ad the main villain because Merlin is sort of appearing as a major villain now and that is not how it was supposed to work. Do you mind writing it? Because I have so many assignments right now I am finding it hard to keep up with BTUAM, BTMW, Jake 13's crossovers and Omni-Spore. Then I am making the Jake 13 video gamethat I don't think I will be ableto finish :(. ET |Was |Here!!! 01:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Star's Stars I created the season premiere for Star of a New Hero. Please read it and see if you like it! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 02:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dan Hey, Dan! Can I borrow Stan for my project? If you want more info, just ask. FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 13:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Answers #It's not only Stan, but three other Trix wielders. Len 10 and Trix Academy will make a cameo. #Stan has cool hair #By alien, you mean "thing"? If yes, then all of us (who will be in the project) will "fuse" together to be that "thing". But if you mean new alien then it's up to you :) Info: It will have two parts. Not one, but two. FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 13:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well... Possibly when all the series' series end or almost ends. I don't know the exact date... but maybe after a year O_O I'm taking it real slow... but everything's almost complete now, actually. Just the characters FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 13:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Art Trade Alright okay I'll do it. XD Mostly because I really want to have something to procrastinate with. So, what exactly does Stan look like? Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Support http://supermarionews.wikia.com/wiki/ This is a new wiki I am supposed to promote, please join if interested! Go on that chat ASAP! Thanks, Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 02:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Demo 1 This is the first and final demo for Jake 13: The Video Game. When you go all the way to the top of the level, press left and then up again to progress. Here is the link to download it: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BwWE9mSRmieFN2U1ZmFkODYtZDg4Ny00MTM4LWEyYWEtZjIzOGM5ZTg2NDE1 Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Emmm Do you play FusionFall? And can you check my newest blog post, please? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dan? Where are YOU? I've never seen you for 3 days! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Phase 2 of The Secret Project Phase two has finally begun! The users who are involved --meaning you-- are gong to vote whether to post it as a Dialogue or a Paragraph format. Which would you choose? Thanks for reading :D FIUOSN Talk to me 16:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Chaturn Please go on Chaturn, Earl wants to speak to you. By the way, you never go on Chaturn. Why? -- I don't want to speak to you (not in a bad way), I was talking about Roads, i don't know why he messaged you. Peace :) 19:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like fun!! I like the idea!! PS. I will change my avatar tomorrow, I can't on my iPad. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 13:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) MEGA Form Preview Go here and download it to check out the MEGA Aliens. I will update it later on to show the additional aliens. It works like the CN thing, you just click "Go Ultimate" and "Go MEGA" to see the next evolutionary form. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 05:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) What is your problem?! Why do you hate me so badly?! I don't insult you! What is your problem?! You never even go on chat so I don't even know why and what you do! If you quit the site, then fine. And I'm going to get you to stop this nonsense. This nonsense is very innapropiate and dangerous. I know a lot, and whatever your problem is, you can speak it up. If you're just doing this just to get attention or because you have no enemies, then fine. I think of you as a friend, why you don't you think of me as one? Can't you get along with everyone?! You overreact too much, just go on Chaturn whenever you can, trust me, it's very fun. I do not want to make any enemies, it seems you don't either but from the sounds of it, you do. You want me to be your enemy. Well that's not going to work. If you wanna have an enemy, than make it someone who doesn't want you to be their friend. This site has over 80% under the age of 13. I do not think you should do this, this is wrong of you. I look at your series and I love them. I only made 1 which I worked months to make the main story line and you think it's the worse series ever. I know 3 persons that has JUU as one of their top 3 series on the wiki. You don't think my series is horrible because you said "EPIC!" on their, but I don't really know. Sometimes you hate it, sometimes you love it and I just really don't know. I don't think I really know you that well. You joined the site in a rough start, I joined the site in a REALLY rough start. At that time... it wasn't so pretty. For instance, check the beggining of my latest activity. You can see a few that edited my user page saying, "YOU ARE THE MOST HATED PERSON ON THE BEN 10 COMMUINITY" and stuff. I came here from a place which is now rough. I used to come from a site that I joined long before BTFF Wiki was made. That site was amazing until May-June great events occured. Everything went out of whack. Now it's a fugitive department. Everyone there wants to makes jokes and pull pranks over stuff online. I'm glad I'm suspended from that site. That means I can't even visit a single page on that site! Can you imagine trying to go to BTFF Wiki and for any page, it just says "Sorry The New Dan, you have been suspended from Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. Therefore, you can not visit a page on Ben 10 Fan Fiction for eternity."? It's just horrible how I knew that site for over 2 years and it's just all gone! But I still gone through with it, I don't want to make that mistake again. I don't want enemies. I just don't. -- Crossover I saw ur comment on Will 10 about a crossover, what do you mean? /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 22:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Taco Alien Remember how you asked me to make that taco alien? I saw you hadn't made him as an alien yet and was wondering if I could allow for Omi to use it in the Random Alien Movie 2. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 07:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) FYI Just sayin', I'm not blocked. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat? It's important. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 15:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Rate my show properly or your pants will be shredded. Do it again and my internet FIST will meet your Big Dino Mouth Blabber. The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 12:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : You can't threaten him, you cannot frame anyone! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 12:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Weekly Blogs Hey Dan, I'm going to start a Weekly Blog where I do stuff. For more info about it go to this page, Weekly Blog #0. Thanks try to tell people. No response needed on this page, but on the Blog yes. Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 02:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea! I have an idea Dan, I want to work with you on an episode of Random 10 or Eric 12 (either one is fine by me). I think Bob should meet Eric or Eric should meet Bob and a villan should steal Cheesewheel's powers and take them to a whole new level and Bob and Eric team up to defeat the villan! Ninja364 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) To your thingy at AT Wiki Sure! Standing side by side. I'm ready for the fight! (Talk - Blog - ) 14:56, December 27, 2011 (UTC) DON'T LEEEEEEEEAAAAAVE ERMAC IS BANNED FOREVER COME BACK (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 15:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ermac is banned forevah Come back. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Ermac was banned forever by Brian. Come back. NOW. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 13:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Secret Project Hey, Dan. First, did you recolour that Galvan picture, or is it really... GREY MATTER :O Second, about the secret project. Should I set Stan at 18, or at 14? Anyway, could the "Stan villain" there be-- instead of Vilgax-- Mula? (Though I think I read somewhere that Mula is dead...) If Mula is really dead, I could twist things up, if you know what I mean. *poke* *poke* [talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 07:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:CRRRROOOOSSSSOOOVVVEEERRR Sounds good. During the time between BTUAM and BTMA Ben broke up with Tess and got back together with Julie. While he was with Tess he found out regular Stan was dead so he knows he has to go to see the future Stan. I can't write it now, it is 1:26 am! Another tike though, probably not tomorrow but maybe ;). What should we call it? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 15:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds too lovey-dovie. Hows about... Stan - Ben: MEGA, Ultra Crossover? : Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 15:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Oh, okay. Thanks. The script for part 1 was already written, though... T_T I just have to rename Mula to Zs'Skayr. [talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 17:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Left? I thought you left the wiki for good. What's going on? (Insert screams of pain here) 00:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The 10 Heroes It is your turn to write. Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 19:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja-ack Te-en (Please) WRITE....MOAR......JACK 10!!! Thanks. :) (Insert screams of pain here) 22:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) How did you make your avatar? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Could I.. Use Heatstone? i'll give you credit. Pyrohands (Talk - Blog - ) 04:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) The 10 heroes It's your turn to write a part in The 10 Heroes special you just got an autograph from the great Shay 17:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Help Comes When Needed Do you want to include any of your other series? Do you want to co-write? Since you asked me for $5 you owe me $5. In YA FACE! Write it! It is your turn to write Help Comes When Needed 6jackb (Talk - Blog - ) 23:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC)